User talk:2607:FB90:9844:6935:3C43:67DE:BEDC:1991
A long overdue address of a problem I’m concerned about in my community Even if Edwin may never see this, I hope better to him. Of all the vandalisms I’ve committed, I’m still a human being, and yes I know Edwin most likely will never see this, but I am still sorry at least for the portion of my vandalisms that have annoyed him. Even if this is not part of the problem, EVERYONE just know that you can always talk to someone and maybe even on this wikia because people who are complete strangers WILL come and help you. This is also a commitment from me that, as long as I’m in my right mind, I will never call anyone a slut again. Even though PsiCubed may most likely not hurt himself and totally ignore it, the “Zachary Anderslut” vandalisms were completely out of character and plain wrong, even though I clarified to vandalizing purely for the sake of vandalizing. Okay, now this might be getting a bit repetitive, but that’s what I when if I want to stress the magnitude of certain disappointments. I have realized, not necessarily purely for PsiCubed2, that people still take these insults personally, and that to me is a big issue, a BIG ISSUE. If you are ever suicidal, get help. Know that there will be no judgement from those you trust, https://youtu.be/xMLAsrFGGPc%7C National Suicide Prevention Hotline Number and Logic 2017 VMA speech, this is what I tell you too. And if this wiki text gets messed up you could fix it for me. I absolutely HATE how certain topics such as suicide have people start enforcing their opinions onto others. You have a right to know about these issues and discuss them. If you don’t see this, eh, at least I know I made a long overdue address on an issue that I am concerned about. If you are worried, I AM NOT SUICIDAL, in fact I have an amazing life. Live your lives to the fullest and with love! All the best, User:Trump The Googolist / User:Superman37891 :Thank you for your encouragement, (I'm edwin if you're wondering). I'm not suicidal, that is just something I said because I was hurt, but I'm not going to actually do anything. Just one thing, I think you ought to promise you'll never vandalize this place again, not just promise not to call people the s-word. You speak of the wiki as it's "your" community, but you've trolled and vandalized so much I don't think you're a part of the community at the moment. :If you sincerely want to contribute I recommend you contribute under an account people will consider as new and change your IP using this service. But be warned - the instant you begin vandalizing people will know it is you. Wikity Split (talk) 16:37, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Man you read all this good job not being intimidated by it Well I’m very happy to hear that! By the way, (Oh wait nvm) that’s important to clarify, I’m not talking only about the s-word vandalism, just that those were the most carried away of all. However, the other vandalisms are still wrong, and I’m a lot better able to control myself. By the way, I didn’t think I was reflecting on this community as “mine”. I’m just saying that my message is intended for everyone, not just those I know. Thanks for telling me how to change IP but I really don’t think I’d do any good. That isn’t a self esteem issue, just the thought that focusing again on this stuff might influence my behavior. (Once again, I never wanted insults to be taken personally. This may be very hard to believe but I’m a good hearted human beings. I have come to realize that just making a tiny blog post on this clarification is not enough for everyone. By the way, even though you are happily okay, thinking of issues like these still provokes many thoughts and much sympathy in people regardless.)